Memories
by Crimson Quincy
Summary: Ichigo has a lot of memories with his mom in this place. But what about new memories? IchiRuki, oneshot.


AN: This was my first Creative Writing assignment and it just ended up being IchiRuki. Enjoy!

**Memories**

_By Crimson Quincy_

The newly fallen snow crunched under his feet, the frigid substance sticking to the bottom of his boots as he trudged across the expanse. Nearing a tree stump, he cleared the thin layer of snow with a swipe of his gloved hand. Sitting atop it, he looked up to the sky and squinted as the sun's rays peaked through the clouds. His already bright orange hair glowed in the natural light much like the already sparkling snow.

Bringing his head back down to its normal position, he leaned forward, planting his elbows into his knees and lacing his fingers together. The teen observed the landscape around him, relaxing his face slightly and allowing a rare grin to come across his features. It was gone far too soon however, as the howling wind kicked up and berated his face. He scowled and immediately wished for the lush fibers of a scarf to wrap around his face. To compensate, he turned his back to the wind so it would strike his thick coat rather than his bare skin.

Feeling relieved, he once again took the time to appreciate the view around him. The trees started to sway, the branches clattered together; even the topmost layer of snow swirled in an elegant dance in front of him. He reveled in the peace this brought him, closing his eyes and allowing himself to relive the memories he hadn't thought about since so long ago. Those same memories originated from his childhood. They included his beloved mother in this very spot. These events were exceedingly precious to him because of her very presence; she had been deceased since he was at the tender age of nine, making it seven years since her passing.

Getting so caught up in his thoughts, he never noticed a petite girl making her way over to him. Her jet black hair whipped around and into her face, but she didn't mind; her indigo eyes were too focused on the tall, lean boy with ridiculously colored hair. The sleeves of their jackets brushed each other ever so lightly when she sat down, making him jump. He relaxed almost immediately after realizing who the presence was; he could even smell the strawberry shampoo wafting off her hair through the dry, chilly air they inhabited. Both figures sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, not needing words to enjoy the other's company.

"Rukia," a strong voice rang, snapping the girl from her thoughts, "How'd you find this place?"

"Your dad told me about it. He was worried about you." She replied without a second thought. Her voice was calm and collected, though a bit softer than her usual tone.

"Che. Figures."

There was a slight pause before she spoke again, "I was a little worried too, Ichigo."

He turned his head to her, not sure what to say. His chocolate brown eyes studied her for a moment, noticing the slight tinge of pink across her pale cheeks and small nose. Refusing to attribute that to anything but the cold, he turned away again and began to stare out at nothing in particular, mulling over what she had said.

"What were you worried about?" He asked suddenly, well after the conversation had ended. She turned to face him, but he didn't meet her gaze. Turning back to her original position, she began to speak again.

"You've just been coming out here a lot," She explained, "And I suppose I wanted to make sure you're alright. I heard… that this was a special place for you and your mom."

Ichigo shifted slightly; sometimes he wished his father would keep his mouth shut. Not that he minded Rukia's company. Maybe he'd actually thank his dad for that.

"Ah, that's right." He finally responded. "She always said it was a peaceful place for her. She loved relaxing here, and I guess I felt a bit special when she started bringing me with her. There are… a lot of memories here."

Rukia listened intently; she could almost feel the vibration of his voice in her ears as he spoke. The slender girl took a glance at him, eyeing his expression for a split second. Seeing the distant look in his deep amber orbs, she suddenly felt as if she didn't belong here. She knew all too well that his mother was a touchy subject, after all.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding."

"You're not." Ichigo said almost instantly, a sense of finality in his voice. "I'm kind of glad you came." He turned his head quickly—facing the opposite direction she resided at—and crossed his arms over his chest, muttering. "It's about time I make some new memories anyway." Why was his heart starting to race?

Rukia couldn't help but notice how the corners of her mouth were starting to curve upwards into a soft smile. Warmth filled her chest despite the frosty climate. Without another thought, she laid her head against his covered shoulder. Ichigo's breath hitched in his throat and he chanced a look over to the raven-haired girl next to him. He could feel the heat between them mingle together rather comfortably. And now he was also very aware of the rosy tint that accented both their faces; which was certainly not from the cold.

"R-Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you…"

"Making new memories." Her nonchalant voice echoed through them both, cutting him off. The surprise was evident on Ichigo's face; Even she was amazed those words escaped her lips. This was especially true considering her voice never wavered.

After sitting in silence a few moments, the boy undid his arms to rest them on the top of his thighs. Making a decision, he gulped lightly before drawing his hand out to hers—recoiling only for a second from fresh hesitation—and gripped her tiny hand into his bigger one.

He was sure that he was as red as a tomato by now. But he dismissed the thought, feeling her slim fingers change position and give his own a reassuring squeeze. They both smiled now, content to be by each other's side, even out in the elements.

~*~

A small click sounded as the camera memorized the organization of light in the area. A light snicker-giggle could be heard from behind the very same contraption. The man was concealed by a small patch of brush behind the two unsuspecting subjects.

"Took them long enough!" he couldn't help but smile with glee at the sight before him. His son was finally on the road to becoming a man! Trying to keep his hyperactivity in check, the middle-aged man stealthily went back the way he came. If he was caught, he could only _imagine_ the priceless—not to mention furious—look on his firstborn's visage. He was almost tempted to slip up just to see that.

Either way, they would thank him later; he knew that much.

~_END_~


End file.
